Fang
by Takara101
Summary: This is a different virgin of top dog Saperated from her family at a young age the young pup runs into a human village. not know what she really is, and after running in to wolfs she leaves the village for who she is. running into a pural white wolf
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Fang

By:Tanya131

Prologue 

"Wolves' young once use to be a killer of man. The story I'm going to tell you is great with wisdom of my great grandfather caring for a fared creature know to man when young." And old wise man say as he stared to write in an old journal,

It is know that Mankind has feared the wolf for centuries, knowing that they are blood-lusted killers and wouldn't stop at anything to get what they want. But there is a league of the different blood that runs in different breeds of wolfs. There is know as the White wolf or also now as the white stalkers. They run in packs like any other wolf. And their figure is bigger and more build for strength for the high mountains in the West, their fur is thinner than the finish silk.

Their rivals the black wolves also know as the black harkens. Is a kind of wolf that may be smaller than their rivals but their stubbornness out matches their rival most definitely, and is also well know for their hot tempers. (Bad idea to ever get them pissed off) but can also be as kind and gentle as any loyal companion. Their fur may by thick but it's smother than putting your hand in warm water.

Each different breed lives, either in the West or the East. There is a border separating them though the middle of the two to keep balance between the two packs. None of the breeds are suppost to mate or they and their pups will be banished and to be ignored from each sides. The mix between the two breeds were not always bad in some ways but the mix of a black and a white wolf would mean a new kind of breed of wolf and neither wolf or man wanted that.

The human's stay far way as possible from both breed of wolf, fearing that they might turn on them with their sharp white fangs shimmering with in hunger in their eyes as they got ready for a kill. But the only thing that might make a wolf turn the other way is fire. And that is why in the village or towns that were somewhat were close to the packs of wolves or other animals had fire in a ditch around the whole town or village. Humans feared of going into forest or even going any where without back up to help them at all. Knowing that the wolfs will find them and perhaps eat them for walking on their territory. The breed of wolf that would cause this would be more of a white stalker than a black harken. The stalkers are a lot more sterner with their territory than the harkens are and the stalkers will not tolerate it. And that's where are story will take place, from a battlefield between the two different breeds as they fought over territory and their right.

As howls and growls were made from each side, three females from the same pack ran from the fight into the forest trying to make it to safety. One that ran in the middle of the other two carried a fluffy little black pup in her mouth by the neck. Her grayish white coat shimmered in the moons light and her brownish golden shined with worry as they ran from their enemy that was following close behind. On the right of the mother alpha was a light brown that kept looking behind them confused on what to do. She looked at her two friends and suddenly stopped and turned around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? The dark brown female said as she and the alpha female look at her.

"Leave get out of here now, save the pup" she said in a claim voice as she started to run towards the enemy.

"No Maya!" they both yelled as the dark brown female ran in to help her friend after telling the alpha to go and save herself and her pup.

As the night went on the alpha female was a lone with her pup still in her mouth thinking her two loyal friends as she jumped over a small crick. 'Maya, Aya…..thank you for everything' she thought as she made her way to a lake to get some water. Not noticing a black arrowhead pointing at her.

Near the water bad she looked around to she if the close was clear and land her few week old pup on the cool grass. Making her way to get a drink of cold water a low growl caught her off guard. She began to sniff around then began to growl hard to warn it off but right then the arrow was shout.

A "yelp" was heard as the alpha darted to pick her pup up and ran though the bushes.

"She on the run! Go get her boys!" a man yelled out as he and his friends released their dogs to follow the wolf.

"Do you think we should I mean did you not see that she has a pup in her mouth"

"Higurashi are you blind her kind has been killing our kind for years besides we need her coat for the up coming winter"

Higurashi nodded to Toemaru knowing that he was right, he didn't really like killing but the food was for his family. When he felt a pull on his clothes he looked down to Conzai his best lead dog or mutt he ever had. Conzai may be a mix breed dog/wolf but he is very loyal to Higurashi and his family. His white coat had gray and little bite of brown markings all over his body. (Like Old Jack on Eight Below) Conzai's back came to Higurashi's hip, which was pretty big for a dog.

"Hey boy" Higurashi said binding down to the forest floor "Howl" one of the hound dogs hound howl snapping everyone's head up.

"Looks like they found her" Toemaru said as he got on his horse and rode off with the others.

"Come on Higurashi" Toemaru said again as he saw him getting up from the ground from Conzai and claimed on his horse.

"Conzai go get them" with that said Conzai ran like the speed of light towards the dogs leading the human men to the others.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o00o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Mean while with the dogs 

"Man I never had a chase like this in a while, I got to get out more" a dark red husky said as he and the others ran after the wolf.

"Tell me about it hey Steal how you doing up there?" said a tan malamute

The Black and white husky look at them like they were crazy 'how can they be this lazy on a hunt' "stop talking and just follow her."

"Here sweetie drink up" the mother alpha said as she lay down by a bush to catch her breath from running. 'At less the other wolves aren't following anymore and I was even lucky to only get a scratch on my lag from that arrow' "Howl" lifting her head from her pup she stood up and took her pup into her mouth and darted away from her spot. 'Why can't they leave use alone?'

Running over hills and parries to a fence that was near a good sizes cabin/hut that was a good distance away from the village. Looking over to the horizon as the sun was coming up she quickly put down her pup and licked her on the head. When she turned around she was faced with the humans and their dogs in front of her.

She started to growl as a grayish half-breed started to come up in font of the dogs. With her last growl five arrows were shout at her.

As Conzai walked up to her he looked down at her and heard a little whimper from her as she said "Kagome." With her final breath he sat down next to her, signaling the men that she was die.

Starting to walk to his master he heard a faint cry that sounded like a pup coming from the side of the cabin. As he made his way in the grass he saw a glimpse of black fur in the bushes. Going behind the bush out of curiosity he looked down on the ground to see a week old wolf pup wiggling around on the ground with it's head up in the air. Letting his eyes soften a bite as he looked at her, her little tail wag, as she smelt him near by. Looking around for any one that might have lost his or her pup, but found no one. Moving his head to her coat his eyes widen immediately and noted that this was the females pup by the sent of her on her. This pup was Kagome.

"Conzai come on boy let's go home" he heard his master Higurashi call him and Knew that he couldn't leave her here all alone; so he picked her up by the scurf and started to walk to his master.

"Hey there you are-what's that you have there boy?" Higurashi said as he bent down to him and took the pup in his arms. Looking down in his hand was a cute little black pup, and not just any pup but a baby wolf. The pup in his hand was pure black with tiny dark tan markings in the far corner of each eye like a 'v' shaped bird and had little spots in five different places on it's front paws right above each claw. It looked so innocent and pure but also knowing it could grow up and betray him, but then again by the looks of it, the wolf that they killed today was its mother. Higurashi looked back down at Conzai and smiled at him as he saw hope in his greenish blue eyes.

"You have a good heart Conzai, but if we let her stay you have you show her the ropes and be a father figure, deal?"

"Bark, Bark" with that Higurashi nodded and placed the pup in his coat to keep warm from the cool morning air and claimed back on his horse.

"Lets go home boy"

"Bark"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 1:day, weeks, and mon

Fang

By: Tanya131 

A/N note Kagome is call Mamata with the humans and Kagome with the dogs and wolves please send review

Chapter 1:day, weeks, and month pass us by

"Mamata…Mamata (A/N means affection and White Fang) come here girl!" yelled a very excited youngish boy as he ran down the stairs of the cabin and to the kitchen to find is mother and father talking and drinking hot tea. Walking over to them he came up and hugged his mother and said.

"Mother do you know where Mamata is I looked every where and I can't find her?"

"No I haven't John, dear have you seen her dinner is almost ready?" she said looking at her husband across the table.

"I think she's with Conzai out side." Higurashi started "I swear that pup is going to get into a lot of trouble with Conzai some day it won't be funny."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00oo0

Crouching low on the ground, stalking her pray under the tall wavy grass as the wind blow colder from the up coming winter moving her scent across the valley as she walked closer and closer to it and then suddenly.

"Gottcha" said a very young pup as she jumped into the air with her front paws coming together and her back once swing forwards to the sky. Opening her paws as she was coming down a frown cross her puppy lips as she came crashing down to the ground.

"Man I miss again!" she pouted as she began to walk to the river to get a drink 'maybe I can catch a fish, NAH Conzai won't let me get in the water, but then again master doesn't want me to start hunting yet' the young pup thought and leap over a boulder that was in her way. Making her why to the river she was Conzai standing by the river bad calling her.

"Kagome… Kagome where are you we have to go… Kagome?" he growled a little like a stern father

"Here I am Conzai, here I am" the young pup know as Kagome said happily running up to Conzai tackling him to the ground with a "uff."

Conzai looked at her with a stern look and started to stand with Kagome sliding to the ground and rolling on to her back playfully. Conzai starred at her and helped her up by the scuff and started to walk back home with her still in his mouth.

"Come on Kagome dinners should be done by know and you have a busies day tomorrow" said not even looking at her.

"Ok!" She started playfully "want to race? Conzai" Kagome said hopefully as he put her back down on the ground

"Alright, lets see how fast your getting" Conzai said with a smirk as looked down at his right to Kagome.

"Ok 'On Your Mark Get S- Hey Conzai you cheater! Get your tail back here!" yelled Kagome as she darted to the cabin and after Conzai.

Conzai caught a glimpse of Kagome in his right eye as a black ten week old pup ran passed him. 'Kagome is learning fast and it won't be long until she'll be leading the sled team and even hunting on her own.' Conzai thought, nearing the cabin he saw his chance and zipped passed Kagome into the cabin and made his why to the kitchen to eat.

"Mamata there you are did Conzai beat you again?" said John coming up the hug Mamata/Kagome and started to get rough as they played in the grass but suddenly stopped when his mother called them in for dinner.

Waking up from a noise Kagome saw Conzai wake across the hall. Making her mind she made her why out of her young master's bedroom from her spot on the bed and started to walk down the stairs to the doggy door. Hearing howls in the night sky she ran to the barn door near the cabin where the dogs slept following Conzai. In the barn laid hay all over the places, along with ropes and other dog toys to play with. Making her way over the dogs that slept by the big oven she saw Conzai nuzzled in hay a little ways away from the others. Getting closer to him she used her muzzle straighten herself out at first to let him know that she is there and curled up beside him. Felling Conzai's head lying on her neck she closed her dark aquamarine colored eyes and fall a sleep in the sifted of her father figure.

Feeling knew warmth Conzai lifted his head up from his spot and saw Kagome laying against him. Looking around he let a small and gentle smile cross his lips as he bent his head down to lick her head, and settle his head back in his spot on her neck. 'Good night Kagome and sleep well you'll need it' he thought as he went back to sleep.

The next day 

"Pull Mamata, Pull!" yelled Higurashi as he begun her training "Pull girl you can do it"

Watching from a far were the other 20 dogs that lay on the cool grass beating bones on how long she could keep it up. The other dogs and Conzai saw the whole training begun, and knew Kagome's training was different than what they had to go though. As a female they were knew to be more stubborn and can be more dominate than the males. So this training was just what Conzai thought it would be rough and Kagome didn't look like she was going to give up. She was to determine to get this right and every one of them saw it, it was all in her eyes as she ran a cores with a heave halter on as she pulled a carte with pounds and pounds of heave dog food. After awhile of running the cores she began to pant as she was going pretty fast for her age, Higurashi stopped her to let her relax for a while before she went out hunting.

Hunting in the thick forest with Conzai at her side was quit fun for Kagome that is. Conzai on the other hand was quit proud but was he got at every time they fine a creature to stalk she just go and run after it. 'She still needs time to level up her skills as a hunter.' Conzai thought walking by a pond to rest for a while, not noticing that Kagome was not around the area and begun to close his eyes for a little nape.

Kagome's head was up scanning the area looking for Conzai, until a noise was heard in front of her. Thinking it was a some sort of pray to give to Conzai 'This time I got it.' licking her lips she crouched down to the ground as low as she could under the tall wavy grass in front of her that hide her pray. Looking a little though the grass she saw a white bushes tail swing a little in the air, 'Maybe it's a fox, but don't foxes change their fur color closer to winter, it's to early for them to change their fur.' Kagome thought as she moved closer to it 'whatever it is I'll catch it'. Getting her two back feet to balance she left up her both of her front ones (like a cat getting ready to jump up) she pounced up over the tall grass and landed on top of another pup though not knowing it at the time. Rolling over each other for a few minute Kagome was able to pin down a not a fox but a half breed pup like Conzai. Having her two front paws on his shoulders she looked down at his amber colored eyes she was shocked.

"Your not a fox" Kagome said as she kept her pin still on him

"What I'm not a fox you stupid mutt now can you GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled which was a bad choice to make, because our little Kagome doesn't take that kind of shit from no buddy.

"What did you call me you half-breed the only mutt around here that I no of is you!" Kagome started not knowing of a little stalker watching them behind the known mutt. "Don't you dare talk to me like to know me because obviously don't!" Now standing in the clearing Kagome stood her ground waiting to see what he'll do, but on the other side the unknown pup was shocked to say the leased. I mean know spook down to him like that while counting his elders back in the den but no other besides his older brother.

"Sure I didn't mean to say that, it's just that you kind of shocked me that's all" he said a little embarrassed of this knew she-wolf or if she was even a wolf might do. Kagome looked at him for a minuet or so before she smiled at his embarrassment towards her.

"It alright and I'm sorry for you names when I don't even know you" Kagome said and started again when she saw him start to stair at her in shock. "My names Kagome what's yours?" she asked sweetly

"I'm Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you Kagome" Inuyasha said with a smile

"You too, so do you live around here?"

"Yeah here and there my family moves around a lot but we always go back to the den how about you I've never seen you around here before did your family just come here to visit or something?" he ask hoping that he could see her again.

"Oh no, I live in that village in the middle of the forest, my family doesn't move around as much as yours do hunt and sled some times while they do I'm still learning how." Kagome said with a smile

"But aren't you a wolf I mean I know that the human scent is from the village but you still smell of wolf, what are is your family like who's you mother and father?" he ask trying to figure her out as best as he could.

"Oh…..I don't know who my real family are Conzai told me that he found me near a bush by a fence when I was a week old and while I really don't know what I am" Kagome said in a claim tone but it looked like she was sad deep down so the knew pup Inuyasha did something to change the subject.

"Hey want to play?" he said as got in a playful mood. He had his paws laid down in front of with his tail high up in the air, growling a little trying to tempt her into playing. It work, Kagome crouched down on all fours and tackled Inuyasha who was pin instantly on the ground "Pin yah again" said Kagome as roaring howl was heard and she got off with a little bite of sadness.

"Hey what's worry Kagome" Inuyasha asked moving his body from his back to his side.

"I got to go, Conzai is calling me" Kagome said as she started to walk to way she came.

"Do yah have too we were starting to have some much fun?" a hopeful Inuyasha said to his knew friend.

"I gotta he sounds offal mad right know" as she began to run heard Inuyasha start to follow and they both stopped in their tracks as Kagome looked up a leg that she hit and there she saw Conzai hovering over her growling at Inuyasha.

"Damn right I'm mad" growl Conzai as another roar was heard behind Inuyasha. And they're stood at least 7 wolves including two more right beside a big pure White wolf right above Inuyasha. He had golden eyes and he stood higher than Conzai, his tail was up high in the air showing dominates to every one around but so was Conzai. And when looking around behind Conzai three big malamutes were standing behind him for back up just in case. Knowing those three as well as Kagome does they will do anything for Conzai and Kagome, scene these four were like her family and her to them. "Well Inu no Tasio it's been a while hasn't, still in the village's territory I see why don't you stay away you and your pack have enough to last you though the winter don't you?"

"Conzai what I and my pack do is none of your concern now is it?" Started Inu as he looked down at a ten week old pup that stood under Conzai. He saw no fear in her eye at all but maybe a little mad of what he said to Conzai but nothing ales. 'Those eyes…she has eyes like those of Ua (meaning moon) maybe this is the missing child to the harkens,… only they have blue eyes that I know of.' "Well tell me Conzai… the name of your young one did you steal from a wolf pack?"

"How dare you! WHY would you care of who she is!" growl out Conzai as he tried to hide Kagome behind his right back leg.

"Answer his question HALF-BREED!" snarl a pup just a few months older than Kagome and Inuyasha. He had the same golden eyes as the alpha wolf known as Inu no Tasio. His coat was not white but like a light silver color and he was like two heads shorter than his father what she thought was Inu (man she quick). When Kagome heard what he called her father figure Kagome got pissed 'how dare he say that' Kagome with out even thinking leap in front of Conzai with her tail high in the air showing dominates to the arrogant pup that dare snarl at her father.

"How dare you" she hissed back "How dare you even talk to Conzai like that you stupid mongrel don't say anything when you don't even know what your talking about, if you try to talk to someone that you THINK is below you then your deadly wrong about that you'll be even lower than the dirt under my paws." Kagome breath in air not even knowing that she wasn't even breathing and growled out her anger on this stupid wolf no he's even lower than a dog (no of fences to her dog friends and family).

Inu chuckled at this young pup had fire in her dieing to get out. Looking over at his eldest son, he could see that he was be yawned pissed at this point. Just because a little ten week old pup hissed at him, to try and get back at him for snarling at Conzai 'She loyal to her comrades and has a pure and big heart, but that sharp tough of hers will get her in a lot of trouble some day, but make any other alpha female ran with their tails between their legs.' Smirking at the ideas of what she'll be when that little pup gets older and then back at his son. 'They would make a powerful couple that they will, that they will'

"Why you little-" the older pup started but was cut off by Kagome "Why you little what, little pup? You're a pup too don't forget" she said rising her head a little with a snarl.

"THAT'S ENOUGH Kagome!" Conzai snap turning to the right of himself, he looked over at the second in charge.

"Hiten take Kagome before she gets her self-kill in front of the wolves" Conzai said not wanting to see Kagome get hurt. He grape her neck by the scruff and handed her to Hiten a reddish color malamute with white on his chest, muzzle, top of each of his ears, tummy to the in sides of his back legs.

He put Kagome in his mouth so that she was facing the front, nodding to the other two to stay with Conzai he left but not before he hear what Inu had to say to Conzai before he picked up Inuyasha in his mouth and left with the rest of the pack behind him.

"Conzai the little spite ball of fire you have as a daughter will want to know who she really is one day, and when that day comes I advise you to watch your back, for harkens can have a very bad temper when lied to" with a chuckle he left Conzai and the others to their little village. Kagome looked confused very confused of what was going on but saying goodbye to her knew friend as they went in different directions.

Half way to the village Hiten was told to put Kagome down and leave for him to talk to Kagome in private. Her body went down to the ground knowing that she was in trouble, BIG time. Watching as the other three in font of them left Conzai and the young pup to be alone. Conzai waited for them to get to the gate before he starred down at Kagome as her ears went down flat to her head. Now sitting on a rock on top of a hill close to the village. Looking up with her head still down Kagome smiled but then took it back as it suddenly went into a frown.

"Kagome, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today," Conzai said in a claim tone looking stern, as a father would do.

"I knooww" Kagome said, looking down at the tall grass

"If something would of happened to you Kagome I wouldn't know what I would do," Conzai said as he lowered his head to rub up against her left temple. Causing her to stand up on the rock that she was on.

With a sigh Conzai started again "Kagome……you mean everything to me as my daughter I have to protect you,………..your growing fast and you'll soon know how to get out of situations like those, but you'll never be alone in this world Kagome."

Looking up at him with a smile on her face, she jumped off the rock and landed right in front of his right paw. Conzai had a small smile on his lips as Kagome brought her two front paws up on his build fur chest and nudged her muzzle to his check and licked it with her puppy tail swaging from side to side. "I love yah……father" said Kagome moving her upper body to the ground.

"As I love you my little pup, but do me a favor?" Conzai started "don't go near those wolfs or that pup again alright at lease until you know how to protect your self" said Conzai as they began to walk home

"Oh don't worry Conzai…I mean,… don't worry about that father" Kagome said starting to get ready to jump in the air. "I'll been the best hunter, dog leader this village has ever seen BELIVE IT!" she yelled ad she jumped over a log on the ground and landed on the ground with grace.

Conzai smirk at this and knew that his little Kagome will make something of herself one day. With that much determination in side that little body of hers there's no telling what she can do if she puts her mind to it. But knowing his master like he does her train will get harder and harder each pacing day as she gets older though the months.

Hope you like the story the next chapter is when the fun starts

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


End file.
